


【Dickjay】You're gonna go far, kid

by Convallaria_42



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is a devil, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: 「不Roy，你不懂！」Jason激動地說，「Damian會讓人孔蓋噴飛到十公尺高、讓學校起火、逼得人發狂、還會在牆上塗寫沒人看得懂的文字！我告訴你，他就是惡魔！是邪惡的化身！字面意義上的！」「我理解。Oliver以前總是說我就像從地獄爬出來的那樣讓他心煩。」Jason抹臉。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	【Dickjay】You're gonna go far, kid

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：這是一篇沒有超級英雄的AU。除了dickjay，另外有極微量的superbat、綠紅。
> 
> 聲明：雖然我很希望，但我不擁有這些DC角色。
> 
> 為了慶祝Dick和Jason在法外者刊裡不僅同刊、同框甚至同房（無誤），還把Jason升級成Dick隱藏多年的骨灰級粉絲，硬是把這篇只想了大綱、故事主軸甚至不是談戀愛的文搶先完成。  
> 部分情節來源於一部2017年的電影《小惡魔》（Little Devil），標題來自後裔樂團（The Offspring）的一首歌《You're GonnaGo Far, Kid》

一切是從上個月，Dick Grayson在打烊時踏進Jason Todd工作的咖啡店開始的。  
「抱歉我們打烊了。」Jason忙著清點現鈔，他頭也不抬地說。  
一個充滿活力又溫暖的聲音開口：「我知道、我知道，但真的很抱歉，我沒有帶傘而外面正下起大雨……可以讓我躲個十分鐘就好嗎？」  
Jason忍不住抬頭，然後看見一個有史以來身材最火辣的男人，頂著一張媲美電影明星的完美臉蛋，他們視線相交。  
就這樣了，除了Jason在那天算錯帳以外，一切都很好，他們迅速墜入愛河。  
Dick是一個警員，只能在咖啡廳打烊後過來，但他們會帶走一點賣不完的糕點，然後把一天剩下的時間在Jason的住處消磨掉。

Dick在三個禮拜後提出求婚。  
「我覺得你應該搬來跟我住，小翅膀。」  
「哼嗯……」Jason臉埋在枕頭間，還在跟最後一點睏意搏鬥。  
Dick就躺在他身旁，光著上身，一手撐頭，一手纏繞著Jason的髮絲，他聽起來有些緊張：「你看，昨晚你說這個房間合約下禮拜就到期了，我就在想，也許……也許你願意跟我結婚，然後搬來跟我一起住？」  
「嗯……等等。什麼？」  
他就這麼說出口了，在一個毫不特別的清晨。  
但Jason說他天殺的才不介意現在他只想在他未婚夫上班前和他滾床單，Dick聽了更是欣喜若狂。

於是在認識一個月後，他們從法院走出來，進入Dick的住處。  
那裡跟Jason之前的房間差不多，裝潢都是現代風格，不過Dick住的面積更大。  
Jason開始愉快地拆開帶過來的包裹，他們大部分是書，還有些他從世界各地尋到的異國風餐具，Dick主動幫忙處理空紙箱。  
然後在歷史性的那一刻，Dick就那麼說了：「Jason，還有一件事……我想讓你認識Damian。」  
Jason停下動作：「Damian？」  
「是的，他現在待在房間。」  
Jason這才注意到，和開放的其他房門不同，最角落有一扇緊閉的門。  
「小D，出來一下好嗎？」Dick朝著那裡喊著。  
那扇門沒過多久就開了，從裡面走出一個大約十歲的小男孩。  
他和Dick一樣有著黑髮和健康的小麥色肌膚，但和Dick總是帶著笑意的海洋藍眼睛不同，這個男孩有雙綠眼睛，五官看起來更加深邃，像是混血兒。  
「小D，他就是我跟你說過的Jason Todd。Jay，這是Damian。」Dick開心地介紹著，「嗯，我和小D一起住。當然，現在加進你一個了。」

噢。所以他有個兒子。Jason乾巴巴地想。  
這個男孩，Damian，顯然對Jason有些意見，他冷淡地瞧了Jason一眼，發出嗤的一聲。  
「Grayson，他就是你在路上隨便撿到的結婚對象？我得說還真不怎麼樣。」說完他就走回房間了。  
「小D注意你的用詞！」Dick對著緊閉的房門大喊，然後有些抱歉地說：「Jay，Damian就是這樣……說話不太得體，我已經盡量糾正他了。」  
出身於犯罪巷的Jason才不在意Damian的用詞（換成他大概會用上更難聽的），但他覺得有件事有必要說出來。  
他想了想說：「Dickie-bird，我覺得，關於Damian，你起碼事先要跟我說一下的。」  
Dick聽了先是一愣，然後驚呼：「噢天！我很抱歉小翅膀，我真的、真的應該先講我們還有個小房客的……但跟你待在一塊太快樂了，我完全忘了這回事……」  
他說到最後聲音聽起來是那麼失落又難過，讓Jason幾乎要感到愧疚了。  
「好吧。這不怪你，畢竟你知道，我們才認識一個月。」Jason咕噥著說。  
Dick將他拉入一個緊緊的擁抱，臉頰磨蹭著他的頸窩喃喃說道：「是啊，想想是有點快……可是我從來沒像現在一樣感覺這麼快樂，感覺這麼……被愛著。好像我人生的拼圖終於找到了缺失的那一半。」  
缺失了一半的拼圖？聽起來這個人生過得可真迷糊。但Jason因為這個溫暖而充滿愛意的觸碰使得腦袋暈乎乎的，他喃喃地同意。  
「……我也是。」  
Jason承認，他不擅長應付小孩子。  
但老天，他愛Dick Grayson，愛得超級盲目，同時他知道可能再也沒有人會像Dick這麼愛他的壞脾氣了，所以他會試著接受Damian，並且想辦法跟他相處良好。（再說了，哪裡還找得到這麼熱辣的警察老公？）

*****

很快地，Jason感覺到不對勁了。  
首先是Dick糟糕的生活習慣。就像許多在家不修邊幅的人類一樣，Dick喜歡隨處亂扔衣服、報紙，吃麥片、速食、微波食品或外賣中餐，還常常忘記刷洗浴室。  
但這好解決，真的，因為輕微潔癖的Jason不介意天天打掃，此外他愛吃速食，同時也喜歡下廚。而且當Dick發現Jason包辦了許多家事後，還會給他一個超甜蜜的深吻。這足以抵銷一切。  
真正的問題是Damian。  
待洗牛仔褲的口袋塞滿收據或是忘記買牛奶這種芝麻蒜皮的小事遠遠比不上這個。

Jason第一次發現Damian和其他十歲小孩不太一樣時，他正在IMDb上寫影評。  
「那是一個e。」  
Jason被突然響起的聲音嚇了一跳，轉頭發現Damian拿著一杯水，越過他的肩膀盯著電腦螢幕。  
「什麼？」  
Damian指著螢幕，語氣不屑：「不可預料的（unpredictable），你寫成pri，但應該是pre。而且前一句你應該用過去完成式。」  
「呃……」Jason轉回去看著自己剛剛打下的單字：「沒錯。謝了，Damian，為我抓出了錯誤。」  
他有些疑惑，正想問Damian是不是在學校新學了文法，Damian接著說：「哼。身為一個藏書家（bibliophile），你的詞彙量著實令人擔憂。」  
Jason眨眨眼。等等。這是一個十歲孩子能信手捻來的單字嗎？  
沒想到Damian緊接著又說：「而且，我認為你像是高智商控（sapiosexual），為什麼會被Grayson這種蠢蛋吸引呢？」【註1】  
Jason嘴巴微張，吃驚地看著這個孩子走回自己的房間。

那天晚上睡前，Jason坐在床沿，當他設定好鬧鐘後，看向Dick：「嗯，我就是問問，Damian上學嗎？」  
「當然，他正在讀高譚小學呢。」Dick用毛巾擦著頭髮走進臥室。  
「他有在上學？」Jason嚇了一跳，「我看他好像整天都待在家啊？」  
「噢，學校停課兩週。」  
「為什麼？」  
「這個嘛，因為學校的樓梯突然之間消失了。」  
「……什麼？」Jason以為自己聽錯。  
Dick故作神秘地笑：「就是這個意思沒錯。不知道為什麼，原本是樓梯的位置變得空蕩蕩的，學校為了重新施工才停課的。」他聳肩，「而且消失的當下有個老師剛好站在二樓通往三樓的樓梯上，他因此摔斷了腿。願神保佑他。」  
「什麼？！你相信這說法？」Jason問。  
Dick將毛巾扔進洗衣籃：「其實不太信，但學校報案後我到過現場，原本應該是樓梯的地方看起來真的空蕩蕩的，我得說那可真詭異。而且去醫院幫Dingle老師做筆錄的時候他也是這麼說的。」  
「好吧……」Jason躺進棉被時說，「只是想說，Damian好像特別聰明，懂很多艱澀的單字。」  
Dick語氣愉悅：「我知道，Damian是一個很特別的孩子，對吧。」他說完將床頭燈關上。  
「是啊，至少我很確定他懂些拉丁語。」Jason語調平板地說。

再來是兩天後的早餐。  
Dick早早吃完就去上班了，而Jason固定下午上班，因此他慢悠悠地喝橙汁看電視晨間新聞。  
主播才剛結束報導Wayne集團負責人的蜜月，正提到喬治亞州的沿岸發現擱淺鯨魚。  
Damian這時走了出來，他看到屬於他的餐盤放上了剛煎好的早餐，皺起眉頭。  
Jason看著電視沒注意Damian，但接著Jason所能理解的下一件事，就是Damian餐盤上的肉類食物不翼而飛，取而代之的是陽台上傳來一些動物叫聲。  
Jason困惑地放下杯子，走去陽台查看。Damian原本背對著門蹲著，在聽到Jason打開陽台門時轉過身。  
他雙手抱著幾隻小雞和一隻仔豬。  
Jason不發一語，和Damian互相瞪視了幾秒。  
客廳的電視聲音這時插入了即時新聞，記者興奮地說著稍早發現的擱淺鯨魚群全都充滿活力地跳回大海，同時身上的疾病傷痕全都奇蹟似的消失了。  
隔天，發生在陽台的事再度重演。  
持續到了第四天，Jason終於忍不住指出：「Damian，你可以用更方便的方法——比如直接用說的——來告訴我你其實是素食主義者。」

*****

「伙計，我最近經歷了些難以解釋的事情。」Jason放下一盤三明治說道。  
Tim眼神離開平板，抬起頭看著Jason。  
他是Jason咖啡廳的常客，幾乎天天在下午時過來，總是穿著短版西裝，喜歡點黑咖啡，一旦坐下後到晚餐前才離開。  
Jason有次出於無聊跟他搭了話，發現他心機有點重但非常、非常聰明，兩個人挺聊得來。  
「願聞其詳。」Tim說著喝了口咖啡。  
「是這樣的，我上禮拜公證結婚了。」  
Tim挑起眉毛：「恭喜，Jason。」他想了一下，「等等，還是這就是你說的難以解釋的事？」  
Jason嚇了一跳：「什麼？當然不是！結婚很好。」  
「那很好啊。」  
「只是，我結婚後發現原來我丈夫有個繼子。」  
「噢，是這種事。」Tim眼神又回到平板上，「遇上了帶著孩子的總得要經歷這些的，這很尷尬，但不是無法接受。」  
「你經歷過？」Jason感到疑惑，Tim小他幾歲，怎麼看頂多也就剛上大學的年紀。  
「什麼？不。」Tim看了他一眼，「是我繼父。」  
「……噢。」Jason將托盤收回櫃檯後，「有孩子其實還好，我思想上還能接受。奇怪的是那男孩看起來聰明過頭，而且討厭一切。」  
Tim看著他的眼神帶上一絲憐憫：「他不喜歡你正常，我只能說等到他成年就行，忍忍就好。」  
Jason試著講清楚：「他常常做出一些有點……怎麼說，超自然的事。」  
「小孩子總是不可理喻的，那就是為什麼我不喜歡小孩。」Tim聳肩，吃起三明治。  
「不！」Jason大喊，「聽著，我是說，Timbo，試著想像你是一隻坐在林肯膝蓋上的德魯伊亞洲象！」  
「哪個林肯？」  
「當然是那個林肯！華府那座六米高的大理石雕像！」  
Tim皺眉：「可是這沒有道理。」  
「沒錯！我就是這個意思！」Jason說，「他為了跟我抗議他不吃肉類，把餐盤上所有培根和雞肉香腸換成了小豬、小雞和小牛。最後我不得不去租台卡車把牠們運到郊區的農場。」  
Tim問了個超實際的問題：「那孩子去哪找那麼多小動物？」  
「農場主人也問我一樣的問題，但我真的答不出來，牠們就是……出現了。」  
「哼嗯。」Tim停下咀嚼，回應了一聲。  
「還有一次，我在半夜看到他在跟蝙蝠對話。他發出那種在YouTube打『蝙蝠叫聲』會聽到的高頻聲音，對著停在陽台的一隻果蝠。」Jason安靜了一下，「……我到底在說什麼？」  
「那是我想對你說的吧。」  
Jason想了想又說：「而且，有一天晚上我好像看到那孩子浮在半空中打坐。」  
Tim看著Jason像是覺得他比起自己更需要好好睡上一覺。

*****

雖然Damian有種說不出的怪異，但Dick溫柔又熱情的舉止大大彌補了這點。  
Jason將鑰匙插進鑰匙孔，轉開門鎖打開大門，迎面而來的就是Dick的擁抱。  
「Jason！下班辛苦了，歡迎回家！」  
被勒得緊緊的Jason艱難地開口：「……也很高興見到你，Dick。」  
Dick將他放開，接下來捧著他的臉往嘴唇親了一下，笑瞇了眼。  
Jason有些疑惑，但還是忍不住抬起嘴角：「怎麼了，Dickie-bird，嗯？」  
「今天是我們認識第五十天！快來看，我為你做了些餅乾！」Dick笑著說，拉著Jason走進客廳坐下。  
他指著矮桌，雀躍地說道：「你看，你為我付出那麼多，帶給我無比的滿足，我總想為你做些什麼，但又怕燒了廚房……幸好我後來想到了向人求助，問了作法最簡單的小甜餅！」  
桌上的餅乾大小厚薄不一，賣相奇差，有些還焦掉了。  
但Jason大為感動，他獨自掙扎著成長，在遇見Roy成為好友並一起經營咖啡廳前，人生基本上是一團糟。  
Dick卻毫不介意Jason的各種壞情緒，自遇到他開始便一直付出愛意，希望能讓他開心。  
「Dick……」他不擅長表達正面情感，只能試著將手疊上Dick的傳達出感謝。  
幸好Dick擅長理解Jason，他靠近Jason，微微抬頭吻上嘴唇。  
這個吻很快就加進了舌頭，帶著性的意味，他們的手也從疊放變成摸上對方的身體。  
「嗯……小翅膀……」Dick在接吻空隙貼著Jason的嘴唇低聲呼喚著。  
而Jason緊閉雙眼微微顫抖。  
Dick的手貼著Jason的腰慢慢往下摸，沙啞的聲音繼續說著：「老天，我想就在這裡扯開你的衣服，Jay……」  
Jason終於忍不住出聲：「唔嗯Dick……啊……」他微微睜開眼，「…… **我靠Damian？！** 」  
Damian無聲無息地站在沙發邊，雙手抱胸冷冷地看著他們，而Dick背對著他所以完全沒看到。  
Jason嚇得把Dick一把推下沙發，換來Dick的哀嚎聲。  
沒有比正在前戲結果被丈夫的兒子看見還要來得更尷尬的事了。好吧，如果有，那也是被撞見真正進行中的場面。（嗯，這麼說來可真萬幸。不，才沒有。）  
Jason腦袋快速運轉著想要怎麼跟Damian解釋？可是他又覺得根本不需要解釋因為事實就是眼睛所看到的那樣啊？  
但Damian的反應倒是出乎Jason預想，他沒有生氣，沒有尷尬，沒有害羞，就只是看著有點厭煩。  
「你們能晚點再進行嗎？容我提醒，晚餐時間過去很久了可桌上除了Grayson糟糕的餅乾以外什麼都沒有。」他說著翻了個白眼。  
「呃……」Jason咳幾聲尷尬地說，「感謝提醒。那個，小子，你先回房間行嗎？我馬上去用晚餐。」  
Dick選擇趴在地板假裝屍體。他看起來似乎想就這麼昏過去。  
Jason站起身，洩憤地踢了Dick一腳，跟著Damian走回他的房間門口。  
當Damian打開房門，Jason好奇地往裡頭一瞧，接著嚇得瞪大眼睛。  
他看到Damian房間的純白牆壁中間被用黑色蠟筆畫了一個大大的逆五角星，周圍繞著像是阿拉伯文的文字，穿插著幾個邪眼（Evil eye）塗鴉。  
「這他媽是什麼？」Jason震驚地問。  
Damian走進房裡，語氣理所當然到不行：「這是一個召喚陣。」  
「什麼？」  
「一個召喚陣，Todd，別那麼沒常識。我通常使用這個和我的母親對話。」  
「有點常識的普通人並不會知道這個好嗎？！」Jason大喊。  
回應他的只是Damian鄙視的眼光，然後是關上的房門。

過不久，Jason在廚房拌炒義大利麵時，Dick溜了進來。  
他從背後抱住Jason喃喃說道：「我很抱歉剛剛被打斷了，Jay。但我保證，我們睡前可以繼續……」  
這聽起來超誘人，Jason幾乎要為此呻吟出聲了。  
但他努力讓自己腦袋清醒一點並問道：「Dick……告訴我，Damian的母親是怎樣的人？」  
「噢，你說Damian的母親？」Dick放開了Jason，「怎麼了嗎？怎麼突然想知道這個？」  
「你們……對了，你們怎麼認識的？」Jason試著讓語氣隨意一點。  
Dick微微瞇起眼回想著：「嗯……我不確定我們怎麼認識的，甚至不確定她記不記得我。」說著他聳肩，「其實我不常見到她，但她長得非常漂亮，眼睛綠瑩瑩的，看起來總是在生氣，就像Damian……」  
Jason將爐火關上，盡量不去想像一個長大了、同樣怒氣騰騰的女版Damian。  
接著他想起Damian的房間，那個他口中的召喚陣。  
「呃……那你都怎麼和她聯絡的？」  
Dick看起來被這個問題嚇到了：「什麼？我從不和她聯絡的！」所以他們當初分得不愉快？Jason拿出三個盤子將麵條分裝到盤裡時想著，也許是高中時的一夜情，之後那女人就抱著Damian出現，並把孩子丟給Dick。  
Dick手有一下沒一下地摸著Jason的背脊，他深情地說：「小翅膀，和你結婚的是我，我們現在很快樂，不需要提起別的任何人。」  
Jason無法避免地有些嫉妒。雖然本人沒有自覺，但Dick是一個走在路上回頭率極高的男人，這點Jason很早就知道了。  
但再怎麼說，最後和Dick結婚的是自己，想到這個這又讓他心情好點了。  
而且當Dick的舌頭纏著他的時，他也無法分心去在意了，即使Dick回答得含糊其辭，一點也沒有解決Jason的疑問。

高譚小學，就像高譚市裡其他的古老建築一樣是哥德風格，在這裡的意思就是劃分空間的拱頂、高聳的建築、大面積的玻璃花窗，卻陰森得彷彿像童話反派們的大本營。  
「我說過很多次了，Grayson，我並不需要學校教育。不管你信不信，我比那間國小任何一位教師都還要聰明。」Damian瞪著學校大門不悅地說。  
Dick語氣明顯敷衍：「是、是，我相信你超級聰明。」他邊說邊整理著Damian的小領結。  
「停止敷衍我！」  
「但我同樣也說過很多次了，小D，和同齡人交流是必要的，而且你也喜歡多多接觸這城市的一切，對嗎？」  
學校終於宣布開課，Dick成功說服Jason起了個大早，手牽手帶著Damian走到學校。  
Jason對此沒有意見，他只覺得能把這個恐怖小鬼丟出家裡，即使只是暫時，也是充滿正能量的一種行為。  
「Dick，他需要的是和真正的人類交流。」Jason說。  
「別逼我讓你閉嘴，Todd。」Damian瞪了他一眼，似乎還想對Jason說些什麼。  
但他突然安靜了下來，抬起頭，眼睛眨也不眨地注視著學校裡的某個方向。  
某一瞬間，Jason看到Damian的雙眼浮現閃動的綠光。  
接著他盯著的那個方向開始傳出陣陣黑煙，同時整間建築傳出了火災警報聲。  
「噢天。聽起來像是學校失火了。」Dick說。  
而Damian，Jason敢發誓他絕對是在暗自竊喜，他說：「真可惜，我猜等等又會收到停課通知了。不如我們現在去吃點早午餐吧？」

幾天後的晚上，Jason準備打烊時，Dick帶著Damian到了咖啡廳。  
「我們決定一起來接你下班，Jay！然後或許可以去吃星期五餐廳？我剛領薪水呢！」黑髮警員開心地說。  
Jason抬起嘴角：「不錯啊，菜鳥公務員，等我把門關上。」  
他們無視Damian的抱怨（Dick表示因為愛而Jason只是因為想看笑話），一人牽著他的一隻手走在路上。  
突然三個壯碩的男人擋住他們的去路，全戴著面罩，只露出眼睛。  
他們掏出蝴蝶刀並兇狠地說：「錢包交出來！」  
Jason在內心翻了個大白眼。  
基本上在這些男人站出來的瞬間他就知道是要來搶劫的，他們甚至不用準備什麼威脅台詞。該怎麼說呢，歡迎來到高譚。  
三個男人，比自己高大，每個都持有尖銳武器，Jason瞬間思考過把皮夾扔給他們了事，反倒是身為警員的Dick將他和Damian護在身後，看起來像是準備對抗他們。  
但不管他們兩個做何打算，他們都忽略了不確定因子：一個暴躁的Damian。  
Damian推開Dick走上前，抬起頭對著那些男人，還帶著一點稚嫩的嗓音一字一句緩緩地說：「把刀扔下。」  
其中一個男人不屑地嗤笑，又更向前一步。  
Damian又說了一次：「我不會再重複。把刀扔下，然後滾。」  
他們非但沒有照做，還有一個甚至蹲下來，用刀身輕拍著Damian的臉蛋：「小王八蛋，自以為英雄是吧？你們這對基佬如果不想要這雜種臉上掛彩就識相點錢包交出來……」  
這男人話還沒說完，Damian就惡狠狠地大吼：「 **夠了，你們下地獄去吧！** 」  
Damian的這句話伴隨著整條街的路燈同時爆破、人孔蓋噴飛到空中，發出震耳欲聾的爆炸聲而顯得相當有說服力。  
與此同時，而那些男人彷彿被下咒了一樣丟下刀，痛苦而蹣跚地後退，接著全體跪下來不斷哀嚎。  
人孔蓋一個個掉了下來（奇蹟似地避開了所有行人），一時間都是砰咚砰咚的巨響，接著是被炸飛的柏油碎塊窸窸窣窣掉落的聲音，有些空蕩蕩的人孔還竄出零星火花。  
Jason嘴巴微張，轉頭看著Dick，他同樣也是一臉吃驚。  
「……他媽發生什麼事了？」  
Damian背對著他們微微喘氣。  
等肩膀不再起伏，他轉身一副沒事的模樣：「我覺得……應該要報警。」  
Dick緩緩回過神：「好吧……我想這是一起管線爆炸引起的意外，我得聯絡同事，帶所有人去警局做筆錄……抱歉星期五餐廳得留到改天了。」  
「沒關係，你永遠有我的雨天補償票，Dick。」Jason語調平板地說。

*****

「天哪兄弟，你還好嗎？」Roy問道。  
Roy和Jason一起經營著咖啡廳，他不僅是Jason的合夥人，也是Jason最好的朋友。  
Roy主要負責上午到下午時段，他們一天裡會有幾個小時值班時間重複。  
「你看起來沮喪得像是沒搶到Costco的特價防潮箱。」他按下磨豆機的開關後說。  
Jason停下擦拭盤子：「什麼？Costco在特價防潮箱？」  
「呃，現在大概被搶完了吧。」  
「你為麼不跟我說？混蛋！」  
「別管這個了，」Roy關心地問，「不是這件事的話，你在煩惱什麼？」  
Jason嘆口氣：「……事關於我的婚姻。」  
「我就說這麼早步入婚姻絕對是個餿主意，Jason，即使你覺得他可以直接穿警服去拍Out雜誌。」Roy一臉同情。  
「不，我丈夫很好，事情不是你想的那樣。」Jason語氣沈重：「我覺得我的繼子，他……Damian……是一個惡魔。」  
「我懂，糟糕的兩歲嘛，這年紀的孩子都這樣。」Roy取出咖啡粉，一邊點頭。【註2】  
Jason皺眉：「Damian已經十歲了。」  
「只要他們還沒成年，就都是一樣的，相信我。」  
「不Roy，你不懂！」Jason激動地說，「Damian會讓人孔蓋噴飛到十公尺高、讓學校起火、逼得人發狂、還會在牆上塗寫沒人看得懂的文字！我告訴你，他就是惡魔！是邪惡的化身！字面意義上的！」  
「我理解。Oliver以前總是說我就像從地獄爬出來的那樣讓他心煩。」  
Jason抹臉。  
跟樂天的Roy基本上沒什麼好說的，他大概覺得天上的雲真的可以摘下來舔，味道還是草莓棉花糖。

「……事情就是這樣，聽起來很扯但我真的經歷了這些。」Jason解釋了Damian的怪異行徑後說道。  
「伙計，這聽起來還真糟啊。你要面對的可是一個惡魔！就像闔家觀賞版本的大法師（The Exorcist）跟魔女嘉莉（Carrie）合體。」Roy姑且算是相信了他。  
Jason說：「是啊，而我丈夫看起來什麼都不知道。我還在煩惱要怎麼告訴Damian我發現是他引發這一切的。」  
「嘿！他的名字還跟大法師裡的神父（Damien）一樣呢。」  
「不，他的名字結尾是an。」Jason皺眉，「搞什麼……？我覺得我都被他影響了！」  
「如果我是你，孩子，我會選擇跟他攤牌。」一個濃重的英國腔開口。  
Jason看了看坐在吧檯前的金髮男人。  
Constantine不常來店裡，但他標誌性的駝色風衣、黑色領帶和利物浦腔調給Jason和Roy留下了深刻的印象。  
而且他長得還很像Keanu Reeves。  
（「我們這裡禁煙，也不賣酒，Constantine先生，你為什麼還來啊？」有次Roy問他。  
他則指著Jason回答：「你們這不是酒館，但那孩子泡的愛爾蘭咖啡的確一流。」）【註3】  
「你說什麼，Constantine先生？」Jason問道。  
這個自稱職業是驅魔偵探的英國人說：「照你說的，這個惡魔聽起來不是最有惡意的那種，他只是有自己的正義感，背後都有一套邏輯在。相信我，他會接受你的誠實的。」  
Jason疑惑地問：「你的意思是要我直接問他是不是惡魔？如果他不是，這一切只是瘋狂的巧合，我不僅會被當神經病，看起來還會天殺的蠢到不行！」  
Constantine則回答：「就算他不是惡魔好了，換個角度想，至少就不會有他媽的蜘蛛爬行跟滿身豬血場面了。」【註4】  
Roy和Jason對視了一眼。  
「Jaybird，我覺得這超不保險的。」Roy悄聲說。  
「噢，以防萬一，你最好帶著防身武器。」Constantine補充。  
Jason瞪大雙眼。  
Constantine喝完杯中最後一滴咖啡，聳肩。

*****

隔天，Jason送Dick出門後，在早餐時問了Damian。  
「好了小鬼，我不會拐彎抹角。你只要告訴我，你是惡魔嗎？」  
Damian點頭：「我是啊。」  
Jason眨眼：「……意外的很坦白啊Damian？」  
「又沒有必要隱瞞，」Damian咬了一口吐司，「我的祖父是惡魔。我倒是吃驚你現在才問出口。」  
Jason猶豫了，他不曉得接下來該怎麼應對，畢竟一般來說，書店並不會像賣食譜那樣隨處販賣如何驅魔的教科書。  
Damian看他的反應，雙眼浮現綠光並邪惡地笑了：「怎麼？下一步是你要殺了我嗎？你真的覺得你辦得到嗎？」  
「……值得一試。」Jason被他這麼一挑釁，不動聲色地將餐桌底下握著槍的手轉成槍口對著坐對面的Damian。  
而Damian視線沒有移動，哼了一聲：「瓦爾特PPK？我還以為你會拿出火力更強的武器。」  
「怎樣？我超喜歡James Bond的不行嗎？！」Jason說著掀翻了餐桌，猛地站起身對著Damian就是連扣好幾次板機。【註5】  
但射出的子彈在還沒碰到Damian前就硬生生地在他鼻尖停住，一顆顆掉落地板。  
Damian跟著站起身，他伸出一隻手用力握拳，接著Jason聽到他背後傳來一陣陣瓷器碎裂聲。  
他轉身查看後轉回來怒吼：「你他媽把我在日本買的瓷盤摔裂了？！」  
「記住是你先開槍的。」Damian吐了吐舌頭。  
「我真的要宰了你這小混……」  
Jason話還沒說完，Dick的聲音從玄關傳出來：「嘿！你們在做什麼？！」下一秒他走進廚房，「Jay、小D，我說過很多次了，你們要相親相愛，不要吵架！」  
「Dick！你怎麼回來了？」Jason冒出冷汗。  
「我忘記帶你給我做的午餐了……一切都還好嗎？你們怎麼都站著？」  
Jason想Dick是看不見一團亂的廚房嗎？但他轉頭一看，原先傾倒的餐桌、椅子、流一地的柳橙汁，甚至包括碎裂的日本碗盤都完好如初地待在原處。  
他語氣猶豫：「呃我們……只是……在吵等等誰要洗碗？」最後他說。  
Damian接話：「沒錯，照輪值表應該是Todd負責洗碗的。」  
Jason瞪了一眼Damian。  
Dick對著Jason的臉頰親了一口：「這個嘛親愛的，我認為那就是你要洗碗。好了我得出門了，下班時見囉，愛你掰。也愛你，小D。」  
Damian做出了極為標準的煩躁表情。  
他們兩人目送Dick再次出門後，Jason低頭看了Damian一眼。  
「原來你是可以把東西恢復原狀的啊。」  
「麻煩，但不是做不到。」Damian轉動了一下脖子。  
Jason哼笑一聲：「接下來是『世上沒有第二個人會知道我的骯髒小秘密』的環節了嗎？」  
Damian困惑地看了他一眼：「我不會殺了你，Todd。你尊重我的發言，而且不會因為我是個孩子而改變態度。」  
Jason其實不知道怎樣算尊重他的發言，但他猜這句話大概是Damian版本的「我還挺喜歡你的，老兄」。  
雖然這比較像兄弟間的對話，但他也沒想要求更多，反正他們的年齡差也沒大到像是一對父子。  
「所以沒有蜘蛛爬行或滿身豬血，很好。」  
「你在說什麼，Todd？」  
「沒事。那你怎麼看Dick？他都用對小孩的語氣跟你說話欸。」  
「Grayson只是個蠢蛋。」Damian翻了個白眼。  
「給他點信心吧，他說不定比我們想像得都還要有腦袋。」Jason回應得沒什麼自信。

在Jason洗碗的時候，Damian站在水槽旁看著他動作。  
「這麼說來，那三個歹徒會丟下刀是你操縱的嗎？」Jason突然想起問道。  
Damian爽快地承認：「是啊。」  
「你真的讓他們下地獄了？Dick沒跟我說後來那三個人怎麼樣了。」  
「他們大概會是很普通的以勒索未遂起訴吧。我那時只是讓他們的腦中感受了三個小時的地獄。」  
Jason回想起幾天前：「上學那天，學校發生火災是你的關係嗎？」  
「搞清楚問題，Todd，是我讓學校起火，但『我』並不是原因。」Damian說，「有群學生試著偷走考題拿去販賣，我只是讓他們行動失敗。」  
「藉由把整間教師辦公室燒掉的方式？」Jason關掉水龍頭。  
「那樣最快。」  
「唔嗯……」Jason想了想又問，「那麼是你讓那個老師摔斷腿的嗎？」  
「你是說Dingle？沒錯。」  
「我能問問為什麼嗎？」  
「因為當時他對我暗示Grayson和即將與他結婚的人，也就是你，Todd，是糟糕噁心的同性戀。雖然我討厭你和Grayson，但我至少了解跟一個人結婚的理由並不取決於性別。」Damian說。  
Jason挑眉，他思考著，同時拿出一條布將餐具擦乾。  
「嗯……好吧。我並不是要鼓勵你這麼做是對的，畢竟突然把樓梯變不見會讓很多想上下樓的人困擾……但你願意為Dick出頭，這樣很好。」  
「當然。」Damian滿意地說，「我原本是想改變那傢伙的生理性別，但想想覺得太麻煩，所以直接移走樓梯讓他摔斷腿了事。」  
Jason將杯盤放入廚具櫃：「不，你是哪裡聽不懂我說的別造成別人困擾？你之前掀翻了的那些柏油路和人孔蓋害我到現在都還得繞路上班。」

*****

Jason覺得自己的包容力簡直寬廣得像太平洋，而散佈其中的那些小小的島嶼則可以拼成「Dick的粗神經」、「惡魔Damian」幾個字母。  
嗯，所以我的繼子是惡魔，但反正他也沒想殺了我，我們應該能繼續和平共處。然後他將這個結論告訴了Tim。  
Tim則放下咖啡杯，露出可說是擔憂的表情：「……Jason，你沒事吧？」  
這句話的背後意思比起關心Jason的生命存亡問題，似乎更傾向覺得Jason得了不可能存在的產後憂鬱症。  
「我還活著，所以我想應該還好。」Jason回答。  
Tim想了一下，語氣猶豫：「Jay，如果你不介意……我在主持一個自助會，裡頭除了我以外的成員都有著和自己沒血緣關係的孩子。」  
他說著掏出筆在一本便條紙上寫了幾行字後撕下交給Jason。  
Jason看了上面的字，寫著一串地址、一個Jason剛好有空的時間，標題是「繼父自助會」。  
「我並不是說你需要這個，就只是……下次聚會的時候我剛好有事無法出席。」Tim說，「原先想取消，但我想問問看你願不願意代替我暫時當一次主持人。不一定要加入他們，就是聽聽他們說話。」  
Jason下意識地想拒絕，但他又想這只不過是為了Tim做一次主持人。有望成為Dick、Roy以外另一個好友的Tim。  
他最後說道：「可以。給我名單吧。」

*****

自助會的集合地點在一間二手書店，Jason到達後跟書店負責人聊了一下，那親切的年長女人就指示他到二樓。  
走上去後，他看見成員們都已經到齊了，他們搬了幾張椅子圍成一個小圈圈。Jason走近他們在唯一空著的椅子坐下。  
「你是新成員嗎？」坐在他旁邊一個穿著老舊飛行外套的褐髮男人問道。  
Jason說：「呃，不……雖然我有一個繼子，但不，我是代替Tim來主持的。」  
「那麼你也許可以自我介紹一下，並且跟我們聊一下你的孩子。」Jason的另一邊，一個留著山羊鬍的金髮男人說，「我們不講姓氏，只以名字稱呼。」  
這有點尷尬，因為Jason沒什麼在一群陌生人面前侃侃而談的經驗。  
但他想這種話題說不定只能跟他們提，畢竟跟Roy、Tim實在沒有共鳴，比起來他們搞不好更在意什麼時候是他跟Dick的認識百天紀念日。  
「好吧，我是Jason。」  
「你好，Jason。」所有人都打了招呼。  
「我，呃，大概一個多月前跟Dick結婚了。搬到他家之後我才知道他有個繼子，Damian。Damian看起來有點厭世，但實際上他是個惡魔。原本我們想殺了對方，或是我會被他像捏死螞蟻那樣給消滅，但最近我們處於一種像是差了十歲的兄弟那樣相處的狀態。」  
「孩子，我懂，青春期的孩子都是魔鬼。」留著山羊鬍的金髮男人點點頭，「但你的年紀總讓我想起我家的男孩。」  
Jason心中有些慶幸他的話題被輕鬆帶過，他拿出名單看了一下：「嗯……你是？」  
「Oliver，我叫Oliver。我的養子叫Roy。」  
Jason放下名單。  
「以前Roy太想要在我面前表現得獨當一面，但我當時覺得他太年輕不能承擔太多責任。這導致他非常失望，並表現得像個徹底叛逆的頹廢青年。」Oliver說。  
Jason無言地看著他。  
Oliver聳肩：「他現在開了家咖啡廳，但我們還是處於冷戰狀態。上禮拜他還用自製炸彈把我一台賓利給炸了。」  
好吧，Jason沒預料他會以這種方式認識Roy一身Burberry羊毛西裝的養父，而且他也對自己摯友從沒提起的麻煩事沒有任何一點興趣。完全地。  
Oliver一說完，另一個金髮男子也開口了：「我的養子，Garth，我與他相處良好，而且他非常崇拜我。前一陣子他也一起加入了我所在的海洋守護者協會。」  
「真好，恭喜你，Arthur。」Oliver語氣有些羨慕。  
「謝謝你。我想你們關係總有一天能改善的。」Arthur安慰他。  
Arthur看起來非常引以為傲。但Jason只想問，Arthur和Oliver都是養父，他們不知道這是一個繼父的自助會嗎？  
Arthur旁邊的唯一一位黑髮女性說道：「Donna也相當崇拜我。她是我母親領養的女孩，但是我把她帶大的，因此Donna雖是我的姐妹，我更像是她真正的監護人。」  
「而你是……Diana？」Jason看了一眼名單問。  
這位美麗的希臘裔女人說：「是的，我便是來自天堂島的Diana。Donna最近開了一家個人攝影工作室，就在我任職的博物館旁邊，我們每天會共進早餐。」  
「哇噢！那我想跟你要Donna的聯絡方式，我和Barry最近計劃要拍家庭照。」一開始跟Jason搭話的褐髮男人說，「為了還不知道的人，我叫Hal。」  
他看起來帥氣又風趣，給人感覺有點像Dick。  
沒人回應他，但Hal毫不在意地繼續說道：「我和Barry結婚快滿一年啦，他是中城的鑑識員。我有時還是不敢相信我竟然真的定下來了，但他的嬰兒藍眼睛勝過一切。Wally也很開心，他老是說他想要拍一個星艦迷航風格的家庭照片。」  
「Wally是你的繼子？」Jason問。  
「什麼？才不，Wally是Barry前妻的侄子，但我們一起照顧他。你知道嗎？他愛死我了，老是說我是他最喜歡的Hal叔叔。真可愛。」  
坐在Hal另一邊的是個黑髮綠眼的年輕男人，他很可能跟Jason差不多大。  
他說道：「而我正在跟Wally交往。相信我，他真的很可愛。」  
「Kyle，兄弟，你要求婚的話絕對得先過我和Barry這關。」Hal揚起一邊嘴角。  
Jason已經搞不懂這個自助會的意義了，目前為止沒有一個人是真正定義上的繼親。（Hal和Kyle甚至只是來秀恩愛的！他們到底幹嘛來啊？）  
他看著還未發言的最後一位男人。他板著一張臉，穿著Ferragamo當季西裝，鋼鐵藍的雙眼冷淡地注視著所有人。  
Jason試著問道：「那麼你是……？」  
那男人將翹起的腳放下來，他緩慢地說：「這是我第一次來這裡。我叫Bruce。而我是一個繼父。」  
「嗨，Bruce。」所有人說。  
Jason總覺得Bruce看著有點眼熟。  
「我的繼子們，有三個。一個是我丈夫跟前妻生的，一個是我丈夫跟前妻領養的，一個是我丈夫和瘋狂邪惡的禿頭科學家基因合成的複製體。」  
Jason很想問最後那一個是不是Bruce的妄想。  
「而他們三個……都很怕我。」他面無表情地說。  
Hal問：「所以……你想要和他們打成一片？」  
「不，這樣很好。我正希望如此。」  
「那麼你有什麼問題嗎？」Oliver困惑地問。  
Bruce聽到後，頭微微地動了一下，他緊緊盯著Jason。  
「我的問題是，Jason。Damian是我的親生兒子。」

*****

「Dick Grayson你這混蛋！我要跟你離婚！」  
Jason用力踹開大門，而Dick帶著一臉困惑迎上來。  
「怎麼了小翅膀？為什麼？我發誓我這次真的是不小心把黑色衣服扔洗衣機的……」  
「又來？！我說過多少次深色衣服要另外放的！不對這不是重點！」  
Dick鬆了口氣：「噢，不是洗衣機的事？」他想了想，「嗯，所以，發生什麼事了嗎？」  
「我今天見了你的前夫！」  
「什麼？我只跟你結婚而已！哪來的前夫？」Dick嚇了一大跳。  
Jason惡狠狠地說：「那是我誤會囉？今天有個男人跟我說他是Damian的親生父親！」  
Dick聽了反而表情明亮起來：「喔？你見到Bruce了？他看起來還好嗎？」  
「你還說你沒跟他結婚！很顯然就是他和一個你從沒聯絡的的女人生了Damian，後來跟你結婚，Damian才會過繼到你這！」Jason雙眼通紅。  
Dick聽了先是一臉疑惑，然後才挑起眉毛，表情尷尬：「……嗯，那什麼。原來我沒跟你說過嗎？」  
「還有什麼好說的？」  
「我大概算是Damian的大哥吧。」  
Jason動作一時靜止。  
「……你啥？」  
「Damian的大哥。嗯，Bruce是我的養父。」

*****

深色實木傢俱、難以估價的花瓶裝飾、維多利亞風格的厚重窗簾、古典而複雜的線板設計、精緻華麗的吊燈，這些就是Jason第一眼對Wayne宅邸的印象。  
他坐在客廳的沙發上，不自在地雙腳合併。Dick和Damian一進來就隨意地扔下行李，接著離開客廳不見蹤影了。  
一個身穿黑色馬甲背心的年長男人走進來，他在Jason面前放下一杯熱茶。  
Jason喝了一口忍不住說道：「哇噢，不錯的伯爵紅茶，這個佛手柑的比例配得真好。」  
而那年長男人微笑起來：「終於，這個家裡還有人對品茶上心。」他說著一口純正的英國腔。  
「嗯，我在咖啡廳工作，了解這些是興趣也是基本常識。」Jason笑了，立刻對年長男人產生了好感，他放下杯子說，「對了，我是Jason。」  
「而我是Alfred，Wayne家族的管家。」Alfred說，「Dick少爺一定非常幸運才能與你結婚，Jason少爺。」  
Jason笑容加大，緊張感慢慢退去。  
Bruce和一個Jason沒見過的高大男人這時走進客廳，他們在Jason旁邊的一張雙人沙發坐下。  
和電視上給人的紈褲子弟感覺完全相反，這個Wayne集團的負責人不苟言笑，肩膀緊繃。  
「你就是Dick結婚的對象？」Bruce問。  
Jason忍住落荒而逃的衝動，他回答：「是的，Wayne先生，我是Jason Todd。」  
Bruce擺擺手：「叫我Bruce就可以了，Jason。」  
那個陌生男人這時開口：「Bruce其實很期待能見到Dick的丈夫，請你別被他的態度嚇到。他與你一樣緊張，Jason。」  
「Clark。」Bruce噘嘴，回頭瞪著那個男人，卻非常沒有殺傷力。  
那男人笑了，一雙溫暖的藍色眼睛瞇了起來，他朝Jason伸出手：「我是Clark Kent。」  
Jason翹起嘴角和他握手：「你就是那個和Bruce結婚的記者。」  
「是的。我們前陣子度完蜜月。」Bruce冷靜地說，「先前宅邸裝修管線，Damian寄住在Dick家，以致於你誤把Damian當成是Dick的兒子。」  
Damian和Dick走了進來，他們都換上了乾淨的家居服。  
「我早就和您說過他們兩個都是蠢貨了，父親。」Damian冷冷地說。  
「嘿，小翅膀。」Dick說，他輕巧地移動到Jason旁挨著他坐下。  
「他們從頭到尾都沒人說清楚好嗎？」Jason大喊，「而且恕我直言，你知道你兒子是一個惡魔嗎？」  
Bruce挑起一邊眉毛：「當然。他告訴你的？」  
Jason啞口無言：「……耶穌基督啊。」  
「我認為耶穌基督並不會告知這種事情。」Bruce說，「Wayne宅邸的地底下，地基以外是一大片蝙蝠棲息的洞穴。十幾年前，我因為想改裝洞穴而深入，發現地板畫著繁複的圖像，而我在查閱過圖書室的手抄本後發現那是我的祖先所畫的召喚陣。」  
Jason不禁入迷地問道：「用於召喚Damian的母親嗎？」  
「不，是Damian的祖父。多年前他本想統治人類世界，直到他遇見一個人類女子，並與她生下Damian的母親Talia。自此他放棄統治的想法，帶著妻女回到地獄。而Talia……總之有天她就這麼帶著Damian出現，並說那是我和她的基因結合的孩子。」  
Damian驕傲地說：「我的念動力遠比母親強大。」  
「而我也時時告誡你要控制住自己的能力，不能隨意使用。」  
Damian聽完噘起嘴，看起來簡直跟他父親一模一樣。  
「早在Damian出現前，我就已領養了兩個兒子，他們都是Damian的哥哥。」Bruce說。  
Alfred補充：「現在我還會整理出三個新房間給Clark老爺的兒子們使用。」  
「謝謝，Alfred，我馬上會把他們從堪薩斯接過來。實在難以表達我的感激。」Clark說。  
「你還有兄弟？」Jason問Dick。  
「是呀。我剛剛聽到他下樓的聲音了。」Dick愉快地朝客廳門口喊，「嘿Timmy，進來一下吧！」  
一陣拖著地走的緩慢腳步聲後，走進來的是Tim。  
他沒有穿著在咖啡廳見到的短版西裝，而是套著一件印有咖啡因分子結構的T恤和運動褲。  
「Timbo？！」Jason震驚地大喊。  
Tim看見Jason，同樣大吃一驚：「Jason？你在這做什麼？」他隨即會意過來，「老天啊跟Dick結婚的是你？！」  
「而你是Dick的弟弟？」  
「是啊，所以你先前跟我說的魔鬼小孩其實是Damian？」  
「去死吧。」Damian惡狠狠地說。  
Tim翻了個白眼。  
「如果你不想要電腦再一次被我駭進去就安靜，Damian。」  
「我恨你，邪惡的Drake。」  
「Tim，所以上午那個自助會是怎麼回事？我記得你說你有事情？」  
「我舉辦那個自助會原意是想幫Clark解決他的煩惱，畢竟，你認識Damian，你懂我的意思。後來Clark太忙了不怎麼來，加入的人又是一個拉一個，就變得比較像是聊天性質的下午茶聚會了。」Tim說，「而我今天一整天都忙於處理Wayne集團的財政報告。」  
「如果我沒理解錯誤，Bruce，你讓一個未成年的孩子幫你處理財政報告？」Jason一臉困惑。  
Bruce不自然地動了一下：「……Tim很聰明。」  
「我從去年開始就在幫B處理Wayne集團的各項重大決策了，老實說這還蠻無聊的。」Tim聳聳肩。  
Dick關心地問：「你還好嗎？Jay？」  
Jason轉頭看著他：「我還好嗎？他媽一點都不好！我剛剛發現被我當成是繼子的惡魔崽是我合法丈夫的弟弟，最好的顧客——同時也是潛在的、即將成為的好朋友——其實是又另一個法律上的弟弟。」  
「嗯……往好的一方面想，這樣你連感恩節和聖誕節也能見到Tim啦！」  
Jason面無表情：「幫個忙，別告訴我你也認識Roy。」  
「呃，你是說Roy Harper嗎？他爸Oliver是Queen集團負責人，和Wayne集團時常往來，我跟他差不多從十五年前就是好朋友了。」Dick說。

*****

Jason和Dick同意留下一晚，他們離開客廳後進入Dick原先住在這裡的臥室。  
「所以……你早就知道Damian不是普通人類小孩了？」Jason在床沿坐下，他想起當他說出Damian的身份時，Dick一點吃驚的反應都沒有。  
Dick點頭：「當然。」  
他在Jason身旁坐下，手攬著Jason的肩膀。  
「那你為什麼都不說？」  
「我覺得沒這必要啊。我愛你，也愛Damian、Bruce、Tim、Alfred、Kent一家，這跟你們是人類或超自然生物又沒關係。說不定哪天Clark還會突然說他其實是外星人呢。」  
也許Dick就像Jason曾對Damian說過的一樣，比他選擇表現出來的還要聰明許多。  
Jason嘆口氣，放任自己將頭靠在Dick的肩膀，換來Dick輕輕的笑聲。  
「那麼，不離婚了？」Dick問。  
「……不離婚了。」  
Jason開始覺得，除了無比寬廣的包容力跟抗壓性，他還有著薄得跟張影印紙似的意志力。  
他很快就放棄思考為什麼他在短短三個月內走入婚姻，並且多出來一個聰明得堪比惡魔的弟弟、一個真正的惡魔弟弟，跟一個巨大的Kent-Wayne混合家庭。  
噢，去他的薄弱意志力，罪魁禍首根本就是Dick的愛跟擁抱好嗎。（當然，還有一個無與倫比的火辣屁股。）

END

【註1】sapiosexual：近年出現的新詞彙，sapio語源是拉丁語智慧的意思，意思大約等於你不是被外貌，而是會被一個人的才華或頭腦所吸引。韓國有一個詞叫腦性男/女（頭腦很性感的男/女人）有點像這個意思。

【註2】糟糕的兩歲：在國外形容三歲前的小孩子有Terrible Two的說法。（據說下一個是Horrible Three，恐怖的三歲）

【註3】愛爾蘭咖啡：材料是咖啡、愛爾蘭威士忌、糖。其實是一種雞尾酒。

【註4】大法師、魔女嘉莉：1973年的大法師（The Exorcist）和1976年的魔女嘉莉（Carrie）都是超經典的恐怖電影，最著名的場景分別是鬼附身的小女孩倒立像蜘蛛一樣爬行和霸凌嘉莉的同學往她身上倒一桶豬血。

【註5】瓦爾特PPK：英國特務代表性角色James Bond，代號007所愛用的手槍。一度改成瓦爾特P99，但在2012年的電影空降危機（Skyfall）又再一次讓Q ~~當成定情物~~ 交給他。


End file.
